1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and docking station locking structure and, more particularly to such a portable computer and docking station locking structure, which has lock means for locking the portable computer to the docking station after positioning of the portable computer in the docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer, for example, a tablet PC (personal computer) may be used with a docking station, which has a support arm for holding the tablet PC in a tilted position for operation.
However, a conventional docking station does not have any lock means to lock the portable computer, i.e., the portable computer is simply placed on the docking station for operation and can be carried away from the docking station freely when desired. Because the portable computer is not locked to the docking station, it can easily be taken away from the docking station by someone unlawfully.